


ALL GROWN UP (atla)

by sokkaprnt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkaprnt/pseuds/sokkaprnt
Summary: Katara moves into her dorm to start her new life and is met with a gloomy rooomate & a very obnoxious boy who lives right below her.( a modern day / college au avatar the last airbender story. )
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	1. ONE (KATARA)

"Just look at you, all grown up."

Katara rolled her eyes in embarrassment at her grandmother's words but she couldn't stop a smile from spreading on her face. "C'mon Gran Gran, I'm still the same."

Her grandmother wiped a single tear from her eye. "I know, I know. But college is such a huge step!" Katara let out a little laugh.

"You've already gone through this with Sokka. Now help me carry these last few bags in." Katara and her grandmother each picked up a duffel bag - one filled with clothes, the other filled with...more clothes. Katara knew she probably bought too many clothes but it was always better to be safe than sorry. The two walked from her grandmother's car into her new dorm hall. Her other dorm essentials had been moved in and this was last of her stuff.

Katara had moved into her dorm that morning. She had been waiting for this day for what felt like forever: the day she would move into college and start what she believed to be a new life. Things were getting boring back at home. High school was a breeze for her, and since her brother Sokka had went to college two years ago he wasn't home for most of the year. This left Katara bored. She had friends, but not close ones she felt the urge to see everyday. She wanted a new environment, where she could be challenged and meet new people who shared her interests. And well, if she didn't, Sokka was at a school only an hour away.

"That's everything." Katara said satisfied, placing the last duffel bag on the floor of her dorm. It was a bit of a mess now - bags laying on the floor and on her unmade bed. And this was only her side of the room...her roommate hadn't moved in yet. Of course, Katara may have been one of the first people to move in and she also may have awoken her grandmother at 6:30 AM to be there right at 8:30 AM when move-in officially started.

"It's a shame I didn't get to meet your roommate yet," Gran Gran said. Katara shrugged. She had picked having a random roommate - she felt that would be the best option for meeting new people.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to call soon and tell you all about her!" Katara grinned, giving her grandmother one final hug. "Thanks for driving me, Gran Gran."

Her grandmother ran a hand through Katara's long brown hair. "Don't thank me, sweetheart. I sure am going to miss you."

After encouragement from Katara that she would call her grandmother as much as possible, and she would stay away from drugs, and a bunch of other things, she was kissed goodbye, and left alone in her dorm. Katara was bursting to the brim with excitement. Her new life was about to begin. She took a quick picture of the dorm to send to Sokka.

**finally moved in!**

Sokka texted back almost immediately: **looks just like my room every day of the year**

Katara laughed. She did miss her brother and his jokes, but now she would someone else to entertain her.

Any minute now her new best friend was going to walk in the room. They would be up all night together giggling watch Netflix, meet for lunch between classes, go to the coffee shop down the street, do each other's makeup before parties...the possibilities were endless. Katara found herself grinning like an idiot. Her excitement bubbled up inside her and she let out a little squeal. She twirled around the room and once she faced the doorway, stopped in her tracks. "Ahem," the girl in the doorway cleared her throat. She was tall, had beautiful brown eyes, and long black hair that reached her lower back. This was her! The best friend Katara had been waiting for!

"Oh, hi! I'm Katara! Are you my roommate? It's so nice to meet you!"

The girl didn't even smile. "Yeah, I guess we're roommates." Katara noticed she only was carrying a few bags.

"I already picked my side obviously. But if you wanna switch we can! I really don't mind whatever you-"

"This side's fine." The girl stepped in and threw her few bags on her empty bed.

"Wow, you're a light packer! I think I brought too much-"

"My parents will be here with my other stuff soon." Katara's roommate said, sitting down on her empty bed besides her and whipping out her phone.

"Oh, cool. Hey, I never got your name!" Katara said, still cheery, but her patience with this girl was already dwindling. She was not expecting such... gloom.

"Mai." She said, not lifting her gaze from her phone.

"That's a nice name! My name's Katara. But I think I already said that." She laughed. Mai did not laugh. "Um, anyways did you wanna go explore? Or work on getting our room together? I know bunking the beds would give us more room! If we ever have friends over that would be helpful. Or even just more room for us would be great. Of course, the idea of having two sides for each of us is nice too-"

"I don't care." Mai deadpanned.

Of course. She doesn't care. This was not off to the start Katara dreamed of. She sighed. Mai would open up. They had only just met, and they had only spoken for a few minutes. Maybe Mai wasn't gloomy, just shy and didn't know how to act in social situations. "Well, I'm gonna go explore a bit. Try to get to know the dorm so I don't get lost in the halls. I'll see ya later." Katara said with a soft smile. Mai looked up this time, and just nodded.

"See ya."

Katara nodded back at her new roommate with a smile, grabbed her rom key, and waved goodbye. The hallway wasn't anything special, but for Katara it was a whole new world. The hallway, the building, this campus. She found herself smiling again. She stole a quick look back at Mai, who was once again occupied with her phone screen. She'll open up, Katara told herself. That might take time. But she had all the time in the world to figure that out.


	2. TWO (KATARA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we’re just getting started :D

Katara glanced at the doors next to her and Mai’s. Unfortunately, there were no names yet so her hall mates would still be a surprise. She followed the arrows painted on the wall towards the stairwell. She was determined to memorize the way from her dorm to the exit as fast as possible. Her and Gran Gran had gotten lost twice this morning already. Neither if their sense of direction definitely wasn’t the best, but in their defense Katara was all the way up on the third floor. Stepping down the second floor, things got a little nosier. There was an all boys’ hallway below hers - that definitely would get old really fast. She heard a loud, contagious laugh come from the hallway. 

People being happy was great, but she hoped whoever it was wouldn’t be laughing that loud at 1 in the morning. she made her way to the first floor, and through another hallway towards the exit. Right now this building felt like a maze. 

“Shit!” she heard a voice yell, followed by a loud crash. It sounded like glass breaking. Katara stopped in her tracks. Curious, and worried about what she heard, Katara made her way towards the yell and crash. Almost all the way down the hall she was met with an open door, and a girl with short brown hair looking down in defeat. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Katara asked, and the girl swung around to face her. 

“Oh yeah,” she looked embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed pink. “I just dropped my lamp and the bulb shattered.” she gestured to the scattered shards on the floor of her dorm. 

“Oh no,” Katara gasped at the mess. “I have an extra I think! I packed an extra of everything. Let me get it for you.”

“Are you serious? That would be amazing. I’ll go with you to your dorm to get it so you don’t have to go through the trouble of coming back.”

“I hope you’re not leaving me to clean up the mess,” another girl’s voice said from inside the room. Katara strained her neck to see a short dark haired girl sitting on her bed, her feet dangling off as she started ahead at the wall across from her.

The brown haired girl laughed. “No Toph, I’ll go find someone to help clean up the glass.” 

She turned back towards Katara. “My roommate is quite the sarcastic to say the least.”

Katara leaned in and waved at the girl. She didn’t move her head. The first girl giggled. “She can’t exactly see you.”

Katara frowned. “Huh?” 

“Toph’s blind.” At this comment, Toph sighed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest.

Katara’s face reddened and her jaw dropped. “Oh I’m sorry-“ she sputtered but Toph waved her hand towards her. 

“Don’t worry about it. A new person not knowing, I get. Suki here has just known me forever so she thinks she gets a free pass to pick on me.”

The first girl, Suki, shrugged. “I think 4 years of friendship is a good enough reason.”

Katara smiles. Now these were the type of friends she needed.

“So um, the lightbulb?” Suki said sheepishly.

“Oh! Yeah, follow me. I’m Katara by the way.”

“Nice to meet you.” Suki smiled then turned back to Toph. “I’ll be back in a few.”

“I won’t miss you.” Toph replied, and Suki responded with an eye roll. “I know you rolled your eyes.” Toph said.

Katara led Suki to her own dorm (not getting lost this time!) and was met with Mai still sitting on the bed. There were more bags and boxes on her side now. Her parents must have come. Katara must have walked by them without even noticing. “Hey Mai, I’m back.” Katara said, stepping into the room and immediately digging through her box of ‘spare things.’ 

“Hey,” Mai said looking up at Katara, then Suki who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

“This is Suki,” Katara introduced her new (hopefully) friend. Suki gave Mai a little wave and small grin. “Nice to meet you.”

Mai nodded. “Hi.”

Katara tried not to look annoyed. But did this girl every say more than the bare minimum?

“Found it!” Katara said, pulling a box of extra lightbulbs out of one of her bags. She was lucky they didn’t get crushed. 

“Yay!” Suki smiled, and Katara handed it to her. “Thank you so much again. I appreciate it.”

“No worries!” Katara grinned. There was a short pause and Katara struggled to find some way to ask Suki to hang out without being weird. She wanted to go hang out with her and Toph, not be stuck alone with the princess of gloom. 

She tried to shove that thought away. She only just met Mai. There had to be more to her. 

“Actually, Toph and I were gonna go check out that coffee shop down the street. After I get that mess cleaned up, wanna join?”

Katara’s heart soared at the though of friendship. “Absolutely! Can I get your number so you can let me know when you’re ready?” 

The two girls exchanged numbers, and before Suki went back downstairs to clean up the broken glass, she said “Mai, you’re totally welcome to come to.”

“I’m good. I have other plans.”

At least she said more than one word that time.


	3. THREE (KATARA)

"Sounds like your roommate is a bundle of joy." Toph smirked, carefully lifting her drink up to her lips and blowing on it slightly before taking a sip. Katara was a little put off at the fact that Toph had ordered a hot chocolate as it was the beginning of September and still quite warm out, but to each their own.

Suki giggled at Toph's comment. She sat in the booth next to Toph across from Katara. "I'm sure Mai will open up eventually. Some people just take a little while and don't do well in social situations. Everyone's different." She took a sip of her own drink - an iced caramel latte, the same thing Katara ordered.

"That's exactly what I thought," Katara replied with a smile. She glanced back at Toph, who was staring into the table. She had so many questions for the short girl. She seemed like she could hold her own, but being blind in a new environment...that was scary. Katara wasn't sure she could do that. "So, uh, Toph, I was wondering how, like-" Katara paused. She probably spoke up way too soon.

_God Katara you're so stupid. There goes your chance at friends!_

"How I can go to school while I'm blind?" Toph finished Katara's obtrusive sentence for her, but she didn't seem offended.

Katara shook her head. "I'm sorry, I definitely spoke up way too soon."

Toph shrugged. "It's fine. I'm used to it. Like Suki said, we've known each other for a while now so being with her - someone who gets my condition - is helpful and makes things a little easier."

Suki grinned and ruffled Toph's hair. That was met with an annoyed pout by Toph. "I hate being treated like I'm a weak child. I'm 18." Toph continued.

"You're really brave," Katara said. "I'm not sure I could do that."

Toph shrugged again. "If I can handle being blind I can handle anything." She was so self-assured.

"She's a great musician too," Suki added. Toph blushed a bit. 'I'm okay."

"Oh really? What instrument can you play?" Katara asked intrigued.

"Piano and guitar mainly...violin, and I'm learning kalimba now."

"Wow," Katara muttered under her breath. "I'm a music major," Toph continued. "You know what they say about how losing one sense heightens the others. Where my eyes can't help me see the music notes my ears help me to detect pitch and melodies." Toph grinned. Yes, she was technically an adult but her large, white smile made her look like a happy child.

Katara liked her already. 'What about you, Suki? What's your major?"

"Psychology and a minor in sociology. I want to be a therapist or a social worker someday." 

"You guys really have everything figured out!" Katara was embarrassed now. She was no prodigy who could play multiple instruments. And she definitely wasn't smart or social enough to be a therapist.

"What about you, Katara?" Toph asked. 

Katara felt herself go red, and felt a little nervous. "I'm...I'm undecided. There's just so many options and I don't know what I want to do so I want to explore everything I can." she admitted.

"That's great!" Toph encouraged, and Suki nodded in agreement. "There's nothing wrong with that. Most college students change their major anyways."

"Yeah," Suki added. "plus you have at least four years to figure out what you wanna do. Its no rush. And like Toph said, most students end up changing their major throughout their education."

"Well," Toph said. "I probably won't." Katara felt safe enough to laugh at Toph's joke, and all three girls giggled. The bubbly excited feeling Katara felt earlier that morning was returning. There were the moments she yearned for.


	4. FOUR (KATARA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um this is really short but it introduces a certain important boy sooooo

Katara groaned and smushed her pillow over her head to try and block out the noise. It was currently midnight, and she was lying in bed trying to sleep. After the excursion with Toph and Suki, she returned to her dorm and put most of her things away and decorated the side of her room by putting photos of her and her family on her wall. She had brought so much that it took a few hours to get everything cleaned up; Mai finished long before her. The two didn't exchange many words, but Katara decided not to push it because she kept reminding herself that Mai would open up soon.

Now they were both on the same wavelength - exhausted and trying to sleep but unable to because the boy in the room below them just wouldn't shut up. Katara recognized the laughter as the boy from earlier. Now he was yelling and laughing and just being really, really loud. This had already gotten old.

Katara sat up and groaned again. "I'm gonna go ask him to be quiet so we can get some sleep." she said to Mai, who nodded.

"Good luck."

Katara stomped down the stairs and followed the yelling to the door that was directly below hers. Katara was sweet and kind, but her temper was short, and this was especially true when anything messed with her sleep. She knocked on the door and took a deep breath. She was going to be nice the first time. She didn't wanna be the crazy girl who bitched at people for yelling at night. "Coming!" The boy's voice from inside said cheerfully.

The door swung open. Katara found herself looking down at the boy who opened the door - he was about 6 inches shorter than she was. His small smile shifted when he gasped, leaving his mouth agape. His big brown eyes widened as he came face to face with Katara. There was a headset around his neck, and a PlayStation controller in his hand. That explained the yelling.

"Um, hi." He said.

"Hi. I was just wondering if you could um, keep it down? My roommate and I are trying to sleep, and I'm sure a lot of other people are too." Katara said slowly. She wasn't sure what to expect but it wasn't this adorable kid.

"Oh, was I being that loud? Sorry, I didn't notice."

Katara smiled apologetically, but she knew that was bullshit. Over the summers, Sokka would be up at this hour and even later playing video games too, screaming at his friends for killing him in whatever he was playing. Katara would storm into his room and tell him how loud he was, asking him to shut up, and unfortunately the loud yelling and raging returned almost every night. "Yeah, I would just appreciate it if you kept it down."

The boy nodded. "Yeah, no problem. I'm sorry about that!"

"No problem. I have a brother who plays video games. I get it." She gave the boy a little wave and began to walk away.

"Oh, um, what's your name?" The boy called out to her, she turned and answered

"I'm Katara, I live right above you."

"I'm Aang," he grinned. He had a childish smile much like Toph.

Katara didn't know what else to say. This was an awkward time for an introduction and she was too tried to keep a conversation. "Good night, Aang." she said and made her way back to her room.

Mai had already knocked out. Katara climbed into bed.

She had never met someone named Aang before. He was cute, and he was right below her. Katara shook that thought away. She hadn't even been here a full 24 hours. She didn't wanna settle on someone that fast. Plus she didn't know anything about him other than that he played video games. It wasn't long until she finally fell asleep. Aang didn't make another noise for the rest of the night.


	5. FIVE (AANG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow character switch

Aang woke up at 11am, after a long night of playing games with his friends back at home. He stretched as he sat up, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He started blankly at the other side of the room. Completely empty. Aang hadn't ended up with a roommate. He wasn't too upset about it. He could change without someone else walking in on him, and he had full access to his TV and could play PlayStation all night long. And he could have girls over as much as he wanted - at least that's what his friends back home said when he told them he didn't have a roommate. He shrugged off that comment. He wasn't going to be apart of that scene.

Although that girl from last night was really beautiful. Katara. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Aang found himself smiling. Maybe he would see her today.

He brushed his teeth and took his morning bathroom break, and then was distracted by his growling stomach. It was 11:15 now, and Aang sighed because they stopped serving breakfast in the cafeteria at 11 (which was incredibly stupid considering it was Sunday and most people probably wouldn't be up by then). They started serving lunch at 11:30 apparently, and that was fine with Aang. Food was food, and no matter what time of day if he was hungry he would eat.

He opened his new closet that he filled with his clothes the day before, and pulled out a simple pair of khaki shorts and a plain light blue shirt. Aang didn't have to do much else to get ready, as he had shaved his head not to long ago and their wasn't really anything you could do with a buzzcut. He began to make his way through the dorm building to the dining hall which would soon be serving lunch. The campus luckily wasn't super big. This was a factor in Aang's decision in a school. Not too big, but not too small.

There must had still been people left over in the cafeteria from breakfast, or they had come right when Aang had because the cafeteria was bustling with life. The faint echo-y sounds of laughter and talking spread throughout the dining hall, and Aang's stomach growled again as his nose found the scent of something delicious. He waded his way through the kitchen, and eventually chose a veggie burger. He couldn't wait to try everything.

Finding a place to sit, this was the hard part. He preferred to sit with someone else, but he had to prepare to sit by himself. He skimmed the dining hall looking for an empty seat or someone who looked friendly. Wait, was that- Katara!

He spotted her long brown head of hair which today she had in braids. She was laughing at whatever one of the girls sitting across from her was saying. Aang took a deep breath and made his way towards her.

"Hey, Katara!" Katara and the two other girls sitting with her looked up immediately. What, were they all named Katara?

"Oh, Aang, right?" Katara replied. He nodded. She remembered.

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize again for last night." He really didn't he just needed an excuse to talk to her.

The brown haired girl across from her raised an eyebrow at Katara. "He's the guy from last night," Katara explained. The two other girls let out a little "ohh".

"It's no problem," Katara said to him. "Like I said my brother does the same thing. And I was able to get some sleep after anyways." She gave him a small assuring smile.

"Good to hear," Aang smiled back. "I also was kind of wondering if I could sit with you guys." Katara raised her eyebrows and glanced at her two friends. The brown haired girl shrugged and the other, with dark hair and bright eyes did not give a physical reaction just said "Sure."

"Yeah. sure" Katara said, shifting over to make room for Aang after her friends approval.

"Thanks," Aang grinned sitting next to her.

"I'm Suki," the brown haired girl said. "and this my roommate Toph." Toph smiled. "Hi."

Aang found it strange that she didn't shift her gaze. Like, at all. "Are you guys nervous for classes to start?" he asked.

"I mean, a little," Katara replied. "Mostly about getting lost and not being there on time though."

Aang nodded in agreement. "Same. Especially since a lot of my classes are in different buildings since I'm undecided and I don't have similar type classes."

Katara gasped as a smile erupted on her face. Aang didn't know what he said, but thank goodness he said it so he could see that smile. "You're undecided? Me too!"

Aang didn't expect that. Katara seemed like the type of person to have her entire life planned out. He nodded. "That's awesome, maybe we have some classes together."

"What are you taking?" Katara asked.

Aang began to list the classes he was taking, ticking them each off on his fingers. "Biology for my lab science requirement, public relations, algebra for my math requirement, creative writing-"

"With Professor Bato? At eleven AM?" Katara beamed, and Aang once again nodded. 

"I'm in that class too!" She said happily. Aang felt like he won the lottery today.

"I'll guess I'll see you there tomorrow." His phone buzzed in his pocket. He glanced at it - a text from his friend who was an upperclassmen and asked him to meet up. It had been a while since he had seen him. 

"I gotta get going but it was nice to meet you guys," he waved at Suki and Toph, then gave Katara his biggest smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said to her.

In an attempt to walk away in the most cool way possible, he tripped over his untied shoelace and dropped his plate on the floor. The clatter caused all the heads in the dining hall to turn and look. Toph giggled. 

"Nice going, Twinkle Toes."


	6. SIX (KATARA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more katara! and the (fire) nation's girlfriends ;)

Katara was met by two more girls when she reached her dorm room after lunch. Mai sat on the floor against her bed with her knees against her chest, and two other girls who Katara assumed to be her friends sat touching side by side on Mai's bed. 

"Oh, hey Katara," Mai said. One of the girls on the bed, the shorter of the two with big brown eyes and chestnut hair in a ponytail greeted Katara as well. "Hi!"

"Sorry I didn't ask to have friends over," Mai said. "I realized too late I never even got your phone number."

Katara couldn't even be upset, Mai had never spoken that many words to her before. Plus it wasn't like they were going through her stuff. They were all on Mai's side. "No worries," Katara replied with a smile. "I'm Katara, by the way."

"I'm Ty Lee," The short girl said with a grin. Katara wondered how Mai was even friends with this girl. They seemed like polar opposites. "This is my girlfriend Azula." She turned to face the dark haired girl next to her and smiled.

Azula gave Katara a look that barely could be called a smile. A smirk maybe? A very condescending smile if it was one. The vibe the mean girls in high school movies would give off. It irked Katara to no end, but this girl seemed far more likely to be friends with Mai. Ty Lee was clearly the odd one out in this group. "Nice to meet you both," she sat down o the edge of her own bed. She tried to brush off Azula's look. The more friends she had the better this whole college experience would be. 

"Mai," Katara offered. "why don't you come sit next to me so you're not on the floor?"

Mai raised her eyebrows and glanced back at her friends. Azula shrugged, and Ty Lee nodded with that cute grin. "Sure, thanks." she stood up and sat on the edge of the bed next to Katara. "Did you guys just meet? Or have you known each other already?"

"We've been best friends since elementary school," Ty Lee giggled. 

"Wow," was all Katara could think to say.

"We've been inseparable pretty much our whole lives." Ty Lee added. "I love Mai like a sister! And Azula like a, well, a significant other. Because that's what she is." Ty Lee blushed.

Katara liked Ty Lee. She was kind and friendly and seemed to be bringing out a side of Mai that wasn't apparent when she was by herself. She figured she did the same with Azula as well. She couldn't really judge her though, yet.

Azula finally spoke up. Where Ty Lee's voice was cheery and sounded like bells twinkling, Azula's voice seemed to be dripping like honey. Ty Lee spoke quickly, Azula sounded out her words carefully. Katara didn;t know either of them pretty well yet, but they sure as hell seemed like polar opposites. "Mai offered to have a random roommate so Ty Lee and I could live together." Azula explained.

"That was nice of you," Katara smiled at Mai. Katara thought she saw a hint of a blush on Mai's cheeks, but she could have been mistaken because all Mai did was shrug.

"Yeah, it really was!" Ty Lee squealed, throwing her arms around Azula's neck. Azula rolled her eyes but she smiled - a genuine smile this time - and that's when Katara knew that Azula and Ty Lee must have really been in love. 

Katara couldn't help but smile. "You guys are adorable," she gushed.

"Don't encourage them or else they'll get all lovey dovey right in front of us," Mai laughed and nudged Katara's arm with her elbow. Katara felt so much joy at this simple gesture - her roommate was finally joking with her!

Ty Lee pouted. "We can't help it."

The four girls made small talk, the usual "where are you from", "what's your major" type questions. The Azula brought up a party happening at the upperclassmen dorms that weekend.

"Parties already?" Katara asked. 

"That's college for you," Ty Lee said.

"My brother is a junior here so he can give us all the inside details." Azula said.

"That's convenient that your brother goes here," Katara said.

Azula scoffed. "I guess. If I'm being honest we don't get along very well. We're kind of opposites."

Was that a joke? Katara looked from Ty Lee back to Azula.

Mai whispered to Katara "Ironic, isn't it?" Katara covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh.

"You should come to the party with us Katara!" Ty Lee said with another grin. 

Katara looked to Mai for approval. She didn't wanna intrude on her roommate's childhood friends if she didn't want her to. Mai gave her a soft smile. "You definitely should. We can get ready together."

"I would love to." Katara said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm shocked at how many people liked this so early on, thank you!! in proper me fashion i abandoned this fic i was so originally excited abt after 5 chapters...but since it's an idea i was really excited for i do want to continue it. just expect slow updates...i apologize if anyone was disappointed by it being unfinished skdkkdssak i just wanna put out chapters i'm proud of!!! thanks for reading :)


End file.
